You Really Got Me
by Mila B
Summary: Se tenho de sonhar, porque não sonhar os meus próprios sonhos?  Fernando Pessoa


**You Really Got Me**

_por Schaala_

Draco encarou friamente o homem à sua frente. Os olhares não se desviavam e nenhum dos dois se mexia há minutos, tampouco davam qualquer indicação de que pretendiam fazê-lo. O ar parecia denso e sufocante ao redor deles, e a luz bruxuleante dava um aspecto místico ao lugar.

"O que você veio fazer aqui?" Ele perguntou, e Draco passeou os olhos pelo ambiente. Havia outras mesas, um pequeno bar, pessoas sem rosto definido, como se um véu invisível retirasse-lhes toda a personalidade, e só então ele reparou nos murmúrios baixos das conversas.

Algumas das pessoas, como se percebessem sua análise, viraram-se para olhá-lo, com seus rostos desfocados destilando animosidade. Voltou sua atenção ao homem que também parecia envolto numa névoa escura à meia luz.

"Há algo que preciso lhe contar." Falou, e seu peito se apertou. Era importante. Muito importante. Algo urgente que o outro precisava saber, tão, tão urgente, que Draco começou a sufocar.

Queria falar. Precisava falar, mas o ar lhe faltava, o coração lhe machucava o peito, batendo com força.

"Estou esperando, Draco." O homem falou, e olhos verdes brilharam na escuridão. Estava cada vez mais escuro, e os rostos viravam-se para olhá-lo, todos esperando por suas palavras.

Inclinou-se para frente, colocando a mão sobre o peito, uma dor aguda nele.

"Eu... eu..." Tentou, mas era sufocante demais. Começou a se desesperar.

Precisava contar. Se não conseguisse, poderia nunca mais ter a oportunidade. Tudo dependia de suas palavras. _Tudo._

O homem inclinou-se também e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro; e pérolas verdes brilharam perto de seus olhos, desnorteando-o. Ele o sacudiu.

"Draco... Draco..." Ele chamou, a voz tornando-se estranhamente mais alta, nítida, clara. "Draco, estou esperando."

Era agora ou nunca, ou então ele se casaria. As pessoas sussurravam mais alto, e a mão em seu ombro o sacudiu com mais força. Ele se casaria e não haveria outras oportunidades, perdê-lo-ia para sempre. Agora ou nunca_. Agora ou nunca_.

"Eu te amo!" Exclamou Draco, reunindo todo o ar que conseguia em seus pulmões. E então piscou devido à luz forte que invadia seus olhos acostumados à escuridão.

Estava sentado em sua cadeira, em seu cubículo no Quartel General dos Aurores no Ministério da Magia. Harry segurava-o pelo o ombro e olhava-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Admito que não estava esperando por uma declaração de amor tão cedo pela manhã," Debochou o moreno, retirando a mão do ombro de Draco. "mas é sempre bom para a auto-estima do sujeito."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?" Perguntou Draco, irritado, reparando nos papéis espalhados por sua mesa e na pequena poça de baba sobre um deles, denunciando seu breve cochilo.

Há dias não tinha uma noite de sono decente.

"Vim perguntar pelo relatório sobre o caso nove sete um, que você está me devendo. Estou esperando." Avisou Harry, e Draco olhou-o com a testa franzida, lembrando-se das palavras do estranho sonho.

Sonho estúpido e sem sentido.

"Mandarei para você antes do fim da manhã." Falou Draco de mau-humor. "Precisava vir até aqui só para perguntar pelo relatório? Poderia ter mandado um aviãzinho de papel."

"Malfoy, minha sala é ali do lado." Lembrou Harry, afastando-se. "Veja se pára de dormir e babar em trabalho e começa a entregar seus relatórios em dia."

Draco bem que tentou atingir Harry com um peso de papel (a primeira coisa que sua mão alcançou em cima da mesa), mas o moreno previu seu movimento e desviou rápido, olhando-o então com censura.

"Se fizer isso de novo, Malfoy, terei que indiciá-lo por insubordinação." Avisou Harry, em voz mais alta, e alguns dos aurores em outros cubículos deram risadinhas divertidas.

Ele e Harry estavam sempre tendo pequenas discussões em horário de trabalho. Às vezes Draco sentia vontade de gritar que não era palhaço de circo para que eles ficassem rindo de sua cara. Mas sabia que eles apenas ririam ainda mais se falasse, então se mantinha quieto e carrancudo. Falava com poucas pessoas dali, graças ao seu freqüente mau-humor, mas algumas simpatizam com ele (sabe-se lá Merlin por que). A verdade é que há quem goste de pessoas mal-humoradas.

"Dia ruim, Malfoy?" Perguntou Reece Bennet, um auror que trabalhava no cubículo ao lado.

"Você poderia ter me acordado, seu idiota." Retrucou Draco, antes de resmungar alguma coisa incoerente e tentar encontrar o relatório atrasado em meio à pilha de papéis bagunçados sobre a mesa.

"Você estava dormindo como um anjinho, Malfoy, não quis atrapalhar seus belos sonhos. Diga-me, quem é que você ama com tanto ardor que sai gritando assim em voz alta?" Reece usava o tom divertido, amigável e levemente debochado de sempre.

"Sua mãe, Bennet. Ela acaba com as minhas noites de sono." Respondeu Draco, áspero, e ignorou o murmúrio chateado de Reece. Ele sempre ficava aborrecido quando falavam de sua mãe, e quando Draco descobriu isso, muitos de seus problemas acabaram.

Quando encontrou o relatório, escondeu o rosto nas mãos e bufou frustrado. Não havia escrito nem duas linhas e precisava daquilo pronto até antes do almoço.

Olhou para o relógio. 9h37min.

Maldita hora em que fora aceitar aquele cargo de quinta categoria no Ministério. Trabalhava com pequenos e raros casos, mas também era encarregado de fazer alguns relatórios e de cuidar da parte burocrática – cuidar da parte demissional até que não era de todo ruim, mas elaborar a folha de pagamento, fazer o registro das carteiras dos funcionários, entre outras coisas, era realmente estafante.

Mas se queria algum dia virar um Inominável, precisava começar por baixo, agora que seu nome já não valia lá grandes coisas. E a única brecha que conseguira para entrar no Ministério fora aquele cargo, indicado por Potter, Chefe dos Aurores há dois meses.

**

* * *

**

_11h47min._

Foi o horário em que Draco entrou no gabinete de Harry para entregar o documento. Estava cansado, com olheiras e descabelado, pois não parara um segundo de passar a mão pelo cabelo (em alguns momentos com vontade de arrancá-lo), enquanto fazia o relatório.

Harry, se reparou no estado lamentável do loiro, não demonstrou, apenas estendendo o braço, enquanto seus olhos continuavam fixos em outro documento sobre a mesa. Draco espiou e viu que se tratava de um memorando sobre um grupo de ex-comensais baderneiros, fugitivos da justiça desde a queda de Voldemort, que vinham causando alguns problemas no norte da Inglaterra.

"Dois meses e não conseguiu melhorar em nada a questão sobre os ex-Comensais, Potter. Achei que faria melhor do que Robards vinha fazendo." Implicou Draco, como tinha costume de fazer desde que colocara os pés naquele lugar, há um ano e meio atrás.

Na verdade, como tinha costume de fazer desde que Potter recusara seu aperto de mão. E sim, Draco sentia-se um lixo por ainda não ter sido promovido, depois de tanto tempo trabalhando feito um condenado.

Harry então ergueu os olhos do papel, encarando Draco com os olhos verdes gelados. Por um momento, o loiro achou que Potter estava convivendo tempo demais com ele.

"Você está duvidando da minha competência como chefe dos Aurores, Malfoy?" Ele perguntou num tom duro, desafiando Draco a responder que sim, ele estava.

E é óbvio que Draco respondeu a verdade.

"Não," Falou, porém sarcástico. "quem sou eu para falar do meu chefe favorito." Isso, claro, porque Harry era seu único chefe.

Largou o relatório em cima de mesa, já que o moreno havia abaixado o braço, e se virou para sair da sala. Antes de alcançar a porta, porém, ouviu Harry suspirar cansado.

"Você tem razão." Ele admitiu, e Draco virou-se de volta para ele, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Não estou progredindo nesse caso." Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos. "Pensei que eu conseguiria dar conta, mas não melhorei em nada o Departamento. Talvez devesse ter esperado mais tempo antes de ter aceitado o cargo."

Draco não sabia por que Harry estava desabafando suas frustrações justamente para _ele_, que poderia muito bem apontar um dedo e rir de sua cara desolada. Sentindo-se um tanto incerto e espiado com a mudança repentina de atitude do moreno, Draco tentou confortá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha o tom impessoal e debochado de sempre.

"Por Merlin, Potter. E se você não aceitasse o cargo, quem seria o chefe? Weasley? Aí sim estaríamos perdidos." Harry deu uma risadinha baixa, antes de ficar sério e olhar feio para o loiro.

"Não fale assim de Ron, é um ótimo auror." Alertou Harry, e Draco sabia que Harry sabia que _ele_ sabia de todas as trabalhadas de Ron em missões para o Departamento. Eram ótimas histórias para se contar nos intervalos entre os turnos.

"O que eu estou querendo dizer é que você pare de se preocupar tanto com o que os outros esperam de você e simplesmente faça o seu trabalho, da forma que achar melhor. Você sempre seguiu seus instintos e, por algum fenômeno bizarro que eu não me atrevo a entender, sempre se deu bem. Então, continue com isso." Draco deu de ombros.

Sentiu-se incomodado com o olhar surpreso e então agradecido de Harry.

"É, hum, você tem seu relatório agora. Divirta-se com ele." Falou, voltando-se para a porta. Assim que colocou a mão na maçaneta, Harry o chamou outra vez. Suspirou. "O que foi dessa vez, Potter?"

"Está na hora do intervalo de almoço..." Harry mordeu o lábio, como se cogitasse se deveria ou não terminar seu raciocínio. Deve ter concluído que não, pois balançou a cabeça antes de falar. "Não, não é nada. Pode ir." Ele voltou a atenção para os papéis, e Draco saiu da sala.

**

* * *

**

Draco se espreguiçou quando o relógio marcou o fim do expediente. Sentia-se exausto e dolorido pelas horas na mesma posição; seus olhos estavam gritando por clemência; os dedos que seguravam a pena já haviam perdido suas noções motoras há um bom tempo; seu estômago não parava de reclamar que ele estava agindo como um tirano em greve de fome; o resto do corpo pedia por uma boa noite de sono.

Mesmo assim, Draco não queria ir para casa.

Mudara-se havia alguns meses para um apartamento no bairro bruxo perto do ministério. Era grande, porém confortável, diferente da Mansão, onde tudo era frio e impessoal demais. Morava sozinho.

A razão de não querer ir para seu apartamento era porque sabia que não conseguiria dormir direito devido aos problemas que ocupavam sua mente. Dentre eles, um problema chamado Harry Potter. E o casamento desse ser ignóbil que não lhe saía da cabeça. A idéia de que ele iria se casar com a tal Weasley-Fêmea tirava-lhe do sério, destruía qualquer pingo de humor que um dia já tivera e aumentava em altos graus sua vontade já astronômica de decepar todos os órgãos do corpo de Reece.

E por falar em Reece, assim que Draco se levantou, depois de arrumar os papéis em seu cubículo, o homem fez o mesmo, olhando-o com aquele sorriso animado e alegre como o de um parvo bem-alimentado.

"E aí, Draco. Está a fim de ir tomar uma cervejinha depois do trabalho?" Ele perguntou e seu rosto não revelava nenhuma dúvida de que Draco não aceitaria. Apenas por causa disso (e não porque Reece era tão irritante quanto um filhote de cachorro barulhento), Draco sentiu ganas de exclamar um simpático _vá ver se eu estou na esquina_, mas lembrou-se de que não queria ir para casa. E perder tempo com um Reece era melhor do que perder tempo sozinho – algo que ele não admitiria em voz alta nem sob tortura.

Deu de ombros.

"Que seja. Mas me lembre de beber até cair morto, para que eu não tenha que acordar no dia seguinte e lembrar que gastei horas preciosas do meu dia com você." Falou Draco, com a voz arrastada.

Reece soltou uma risada e deu um tapinha nas costas do loiro.

"Horas preciosas, Malfoy? Depois do trabalho você deve apenas ir para casa e ficar lá sozinho, anti-social do jeito que você é. A não ser que você contrate alguns servicinhos para a noite." Sugeriu Reece, de forma maliciosa, dando duas cotoveladas fracas na lateral do abdômen do loiro.

"Argh, por Merlin, Bennet, cuide da sua própria vida." Resmungou Draco, revirando os olhos, exasperado. Em seu momento de distração, não viu Harry saindo de sua sala, tampouco o brilho animado nos olhos de Reece ao ver o chefe assim, _pedindo_ para ser convidado para a cervejinha de fim de expediente.

"Hei, chefe!" Chamou Reece, e Draco procurou Harry com os olhos, arregalando-os ao entender o outro pretendia. "Quer ir tomar uma cerveja comigo e com o Draco, estamos indo para o _All Hallows_." Ele olhou para Draco, franzindo a testa ao vê-lo gesticulando de forma estranha. "Draco, está tudo bem com você?"

Draco suspirou pesadamente. _Algumas pessoas nascem com alguns neurônios a menos, já está na hora de aceitar esta triste realidade_. O loiro concluiu filosoficamente.

Harry pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas então deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem. Estou mesmo precisando relaxar." Concordou ele.

**

* * *

**

Não fora de todo ruim, foi o que Draco pensou assim que os três resolveram dar a noite por encerrada. Ou melhor, quando os _dois_ resolveram dar a noite por encerrada, visto que Reece ficara tão bêbado que precisaram levá-lo até em casa. E, pobre homem, a esposa não gostou nem um pouquinho de vê-lo naquele estado deplorável.

Reece conversara animadamente desde o início da noite e, depois de alguns _muitos_ goles de álcool, os três papeavam como se fossem grandes amigos, falando sobre missões, mulheres e Quadribol. Draco reparara que Harry evitara falar na Weasley-Fêmea, e gostara disso.

"Você não vai aparatar?" Perguntou Harry, ao ver o loiro ir para a porta de saída do apartamento de Reece.

"Não. Vou ir caminhando. Gosto de caminhar um pouco antes de voltar para casa." Disse Draco, dando de ombros. Ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Harry passou também pela porta.

"Eu também sempre volto caminhando do trabalho para casa." O moreno avisou.

Draco sabia disso. Já vira Harry saindo do Ministério e seguindo a pé pela mesma rua que usava para ir para seu apartamento.

"Yeah, eu sei." Falou, apenas para se arrepender assim que fechou a boca. Harry olhou-o interrogativo, mas ele continuou a descer as escadas, sem se importar em dar explicações.

Alcançaram a rua.

"Você vai para aquele lado?" Perguntou Harry, e o loiro assentiu. "Você está morando sozinho, num apartamento?"

"Sim." Respondeu, sem intenção de prolongar o assunto, mas ao ver que Harry tentava manter uma conversa agradável até que seus caminhos divergissem, suspirou e continuou. "Estava cansado da Mansão. Grande demais apenas para mim."

"Sua mãe se mudou para a França, não é?"

"Ela tem alguns parentes lá. Queria que eu fosse junto, mas se eu tinha que recomeçar do zero, recomeçaria no meu país." Deu de ombros. E estava se saindo bem, apesar de sentir-se um pouco solitário muitas vezes. Muitos bruxos ainda o hostilizavam por seu nome, e sua antipatia não o ajudava em nada, mas aos poucos o nome Malfoy e seu passado começavam a ser deixados de lado, ainda mais depois da morte de Lucius, devido a uma doença bruxa rara que adquira em Azkaban. E é claro que Draco sabia bem que tipo de doença era aquela, mas não havia como provar o assassinato, por mais óbvio que ele fosse.

"Admiro isso." Falou Harry, sério, mas Draco riu, como se houvesse escutado a piada do ano. "O que foi?" Harry virou-se para olhá-lo, surpresa em seu rosto pela risada aberta do loiro.

Era mesmo algo difícil de escutar.

"Você está bêbado, Potter." Declarou Draco, e foi a vez de Harry soltar uma risada, dando de ombros.

"Estou falando sério. Não deve ser fácil recomeçar, num lugar onde muitos prefeririam que de fato você fosse para a França com sua mãe." O moreno franziu a testa. "Não que eu esteja dizendo-"

"Você me indicou para o emprego no Departamento, Potter. Não estou achando que me quer pelas costas, não se preocupe." Cortou-o Draco, calmo, sem olhá-lo.

Harry assentiu e, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, voltou a falar.

"Você queria o cargo de Inominável, não é?" Ele perguntou, e Draco fez uma careta, como se sentisse dor.

"Como sabe disso?"

"Você falou, no _All Hallows_." Harry riu. "Você não se lembra?"

"Não." Respondeu, carrancudo. Maldito álcool. "Se você não fosse um péssimo legimente, eu diria que andou lendo minha mente enquanto eu estava distraído tentando fazer Reece calar a boca."

"Posso indicar seu nome para o cargo." Disse Harry.

"Não preciso de seus favores, Potter. Já não chega salvar minha vida, livrar-me da prisão, indicar meu nome para o seu Departamento. O que você quer, que eu adquira uma dívida de vida?" Alfinetou, tentando demonstrar sua gratidão sem parecer tão rancoroso.

Um sorriso leve e travesso se formou no canto da boca de Harry, e Draco bufou ao vê-lo.

"Cala a boca." Resmungou, mal-humorado. Harry riu.

"Não seria um favor. Eu poderia colocá-lo numa missão importante. Se você for bem sucedido, seria indicado por mérito seu. E, aliás, você já está há bastante tempo no Departamento, merece ser escalado numa missão melhor do que coleta de dados ou entrevista a testemunhas." Harry deu de ombros, e parou ao ver que Draco parara alguns passos atrás.

"Eu moro aqui." Disse Draco, indicando a porta de um prédio simples, antigo, provavelmente daqueles com apartamentos grandes, com cômodos amplos e bem iluminados.

"Certo." Harry assentiu e olhou para cima, perguntando-se em qual andar o loiro moraria. "Não consigo imaginar você morando num apartamento simples e confortável."

"Experiências de quase morte mudam as pessoas." Draco sorriu de lado, sem humor. Harry estremeceu.

"Mudam mesmo." Falou, lembrando-se de sua experiência de levar um Avada Kedavra e sobreviver para contar a história_. Duas vezes_.

Os dois se encararam, os olhos de ambos brilhando na rua deserta e escura, iluminada apenas pelas luzes inermes dos postes que piscavam fracos à distância. Draco abriu a boca, tentado a perguntar a Harry se ele não gostaria de subir e ver com seus próprios olhos o apartamento simples e confortável onde morava, mas as palavras se perderam nos segundos de indecisão. Não estava pronto para receber uma negativa; não estava pronto para ter seu ego ferido outra vez pelo Herói do mundo bruxo.

"Boa noite, Potter." Falou, abrindo a porta de entrando do prédio.

"Boa noite, Malfoy."

**

* * *

**

Os dias seguintes seguiram calmos, sem grandes novidades. Os relatórios precisavam continuar sendo feitos; a parte burocrática continuava insuportável e tediosa; o lugar mantinha-se sempre agitado, com pessoas saindo e entrando a cada cinco segundos; reuniões de alto grau de sigilo ainda eram feitas na sala principal do departamento; Reece continuava o mesmo chato tagarela e metido de sempre.

Potter estava sumido há alguns dias, coletando informações sobre o grupo terrorista de ex-comensais. Mais um ataque havia sido feito, dessa vez mais perto do centro da Inglaterra, e a opinião pública estava insatisfeita. Onde estava o Salvador? Por que ele ainda não havia prendido os homens maus?

Havia bruxos que achavam que Harry precisava apenas estalar os dedos e todos os problemas do mundo desapareceriam. Draco achava que um estalar de dedos de Potter não resolveria nem o problema na máquina de café do Departamento. Mas esperava que Harry se saísse bem naquele caso – um pensamento altruísta que ele mantinha para si mesmo.

A vida saiu da tediosa normalidade quando uma aurora se aproximou de seu cubículo, olhando-o sob os óculos de aro quadrangulares como se ele fosse a pior espécie de inseto do planeta e precisasse ser esmagado o mais rápido possível.

"O que foi, Mitchie?" Perguntou, oferecendo a ela um olhar muito parecido. "Se continuar me secando desse jeito, começarei a me preocupar. Sou solteiro, mas não desesperado." Irritou-se pela demora da mulher em responder, ainda olhando-o com desprezo.

"Potter quer você na sala dos aurores, em cinco." Ela avisou, seca, ignorando o comentário dele, antes e se afastar a passos pesados.

"Qual o problema dessa mulher?" Murmurou Draco para si mesmo e pulou ao perceber que Reece estava quase em cima dele, xeretando.

"Seu pai torturou o irmão dela até o garoto entrar em coma. Faz uns seis ou sete anos isso, mas é algo difícil de esquecer, esse tipo de coisa." Contou Reece, dando de ombros, enquanto espiava Draco com curiosidade. Provavelmente ouvira a parte sobre ele ter sido convocado para uma reunião importante.

"Não sou o meu pai." Disse Draco com um gosto ruim na boca, levantando-se e seguindo para a sala dos aurores.

**

* * *

**

A sala dos aurores possui uma grande mesa central, sem cadeiras, com vários mapas e alfinetes que rastreiam posicionamentos, esconderijos e localizações estratégicas em várias cidades da Europa. Na frente da mesa, há um mapa-múndi gigantesco preso à parede, com mais alfinetes, indicando as últimas posições que se têm notícias dos procurados pela justiça. Apenas aurores, e os de mais alto nível, são permitidos na sala, devido à grande quantidade de informações extra-sigilosas espalhadas por ela.

Draco só estivera ali dentro uma ou duas vezes, e nunca por muito tempo. E nunca para participar de uma reunião como aquela. Vários aurores já estavam lá dentro, e Potter estava em frente ao mapa-múndi, discutindo algo com um dos aurores mais próximos.

Assim que Draco se aproximou, ele olhou-o, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, e deu início à reunião. Era sobre o grupo terrorista de ex-Comensais, e o loiro ficou realmente surpreso por ter sido escalado para a missão mais importante do Departamento no momento.

Quando Harry falara em dar-lhe uma missão importante, não pensou que seria assim _tão_ importante. Na verdade, pensara que aquilo fora papo de bêbado. Que Potter acordaria no dia seguinte e esperaria para que ele não se lembrasse mais daquela conversa. Ou que talvez nem ao menos Potter se lembrasse daquilo.

Mas ali estava ele, escutando Potter explicar como chegara à conclusão de onde seria o próximo ataque dos Comensais e onde eles ficariam escondidos.

"Tivemos três ataques de grande porte nos últimos cinco meses, e um de pequeno porte, fracassado. Pelas localizações indicadas pelos alfinetes." Harry apontou para a mesa, onde os alfinetes se mexeram sobre o mapa da Inglaterra. "Vemos duas pontas mais ao norte e um ponto entre elas, mais ao sul. Não há como ter certeza, mas pelo padrão dos ataques, suspeito que eles estejam traçando as pontas do Pentagrama Invertido." Harry deixou que suas palavras fizessem sentido na mente dos aurores, que examinavam o mapa, antes de continuar. "O Pentagrama normal pode significar geração ou criação, sendo também um símbolo de perfeição. Já o Pentagrama Invertido é considerado por muitos a representação da vitória do Mal sobre o Bem. E isso fecha com o que a única sobrevivente do último ataque conseguia dizer em seus delírios: _πεντάγραμμος_. Pentagrama, em grego antigo. Agora, se eles mantiverem o intervalo entre os ataques, eles atacarão aqui," Harry apontou para um ponto sobre o mapa, a leste, perto de Gales. "em sentido anti-horário, pois o Pentagrama em sentido anti-horário fortalece a noção de destruição, daqui a três dias. Devem atacar pela manhã, como vêem fazendo até agora."

Os aurores iriam surpreendê-los em seu esconderijo ao amanhecer do dia do ataque.

"Eles provavelmente usam o feitiço Fidelius, então precisaremos estar na cidade antes que eles cheguem e se escondam. Vamos capturar algum deles e obrigá-lo a dizer quem é o Fiel do segredo. Se eles forem confiantes o bastante para não se incomodarem com isso, as coisas serão mais fáceis."

Harry falou um pouco mais, explicando melhor sua teoria, e como iriam agir na cidade do ataque.

Quando perguntado sobre como chegara a todas aquelas conclusões, Harry falou algo sobre evidências óbvias ignoradas pelo Departamento por serem consideradas pequenas e sem relação, como também comentou algo sobre _seguir instintos_. E nesse ponto, seus olhos encontraram os de Draco, que sentiu o coração acelerar, enquanto sorria torto, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

**

* * *

**

"Muito bem, Potter." Draco se aproximou de Harry assim que a reunião terminou. "Aposto como Weasley não teria pensado em tudo isso, huh?"

Harry riu leve, provavelmente feliz por ter feito algum avanço e agora ter um objetivo, uma missão com grandes chances de sucesso.

"Suponho que não. Hermione, sim. Se ela ao menos fosse auror." Harry analisou o mapa, pensativo, e então olhou para Draco. "O homem que matou o seu pai é o líder deles. Eles estão se autodenominando Os Cinco Pontas, como eu comentei antes. Na verdade, os homens. Os irmãos Lestrange. Estão vingando as mortes dos outros Comensais e a de Voldemort. Eles ficaram sabendo que Lucius ficaria apenas seis meses na prisão e então seria solto. Uma traição no ponto de vista deles. Tinham homens infiltrados em Azkaban..."

"Foi por isso que me escalou para essa missão? Um pouco de justiça com as próprias mãos?" Perguntou Draco, com os olhos levemente arregalados. Não sabia de nada daquilo.

Harry desviou o olhar e torceu as mãos.

"Quando mataram Sirius, eu me lembro de ter sentido uma vontade enorme de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos..." Ele falou, de modo vago. "Será uma missão importante, é a sua chance de se sair bem e ganhar uma promoção."

"Por que você nunca me contou sobre isso? Eu pensava que não davam à mínima para o que aconteceu com meu pai." Draco sentiu um pouco de raiva por ter sido deixado de fora, mesmo sabendo que, como aquelas informações estavam envolvidas com Os Cinco Pontas, não seriam reveladas tão facilmente para um auror de baixo nível como ele, ou melhor, na época, ele nem ao menos era auror.

"Estou lhe contando agora. E não deveria, visto que o seu senso de vingança pode afetar seu julgamento durante a missão. Mas achei que deveria saber." Falou Harry, sóbrio.

Silêncio pesado se instaurou entre eles. Os alfinetes sobre os mapas piscavam, alguns deles mudando de lugar, dançando solitários.

"Vamos pegar os desgraçados." Disse Draco.

Harry assentiu.

"Então se prepare. Partiremos ao fim da tarde."

**

* * *

**

A cidade chamava-se Oswestry. Era uma entre as principais cidades, junto com Londres, que compunham os grandes centros mágicos da Inglaterra. Não era uma cidade muito grande, mas antiga e respeitada, e um ataque ali certamente aumentaria o pânico da comunidade mágica.

Draco precisava admitir. Estava nervoso. Aquela missão incluía no pacote, junto com uma promoção, riscos de vida. E ele nunca fora dos mais corajosos. Nem ao menos seu treinamento para auror fora dos mais brilhantes.

"Eles estão ficando ousados." Comentou Harry. Os dois estavam vigiando uma parte mais sombria da cidade, local onde os Comensais agiam e se escondiam na época em que Voldemort estava no poder. "As outras cidades eram menores, menos evidentes."

"Bem, eles tiveram quatro anos para se organizarem para isso." Comentou Draco, encostado a uma parede.

"Incrível como, mesmo depois de morto, e _definitivamente_ morto, Voldemort ainda atrapalha minha vida de alguma forma." Disse Harry e havia certo tom amargo em sua voz.

"Todo fanatismo é burro." Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento. "E a sua... _noiva_? O que está achando dessa missão?" Mudou de assunto drasticamente.

O corpo de Harry se tencionou, mais do que quando falava sobre Voldemort.

"Ela deve... estar voando por alguma cidade qualquer." Desconversou Harry, desconfortável. Draco olhou-o analiticamente.

"Ela não sabe que você está arriscando sua vida nessa missão?" Perguntou, cético. Harry espiou-o pelo canto do olho.

"A única pessoa que me interessa já está nessa missão comigo." O moreno falou.

No instante seguinte, Harry estava à sua frente, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. "Potter?" Perguntou, sentindo o coração acelerar.

"Eu sempre gostei de você, Draco." Ele falou, cheio de uma sinceridade inesperada. E Draco sentiu de novo aquele sentimento sufocante no peito.

Precisava falar antes que tudo se dissipasse de novo. Harry colocou uma mão em seu pescoço e aproximou os lábios de sua pele.

"Potter..." Murmurou, fechando os olhos, trazendo-o mais para perto pela cintura.

"Acorde..." Harry murmurou, doce. "Acorde..." E então o mundo começou a derreter, as cores se misturando e se tornando mais nítidas assim que abriu os olhos sonolentos.

"Malfoy, acorde!"

Draco se endireitou rápido pelo susto e depois resmungou qualquer coisa incongruente. Não agüentava mais aqueles sonhos.

"Droga, Potter, o que foi?" Estava sentado no chão de pedra no terraço de um prédio, para descansar por alguns minutos, enquanto Harry continuava a observar a cidade.

"Kieran mandou um patrono. Capturaram um comensal. Ao que parece, eles não usam _Fidelius_ e se reunirão na catedral abandonada da cidade antes do ataque. Vamos." Harry o puxou e os dois aparataram perto do ponto de encontro dos aurores.

"E a Weasley-Fêmea, como está, Potter?" Sussurrou Draco, curioso para saber qual seria a verdadeira reação de Harry à indagação.

Ele olhou-o provavelmente estranhando a pergunta, mas então encolheu os ombros e respondeu incerto:

"Não sabe da missão. Não se pode contar esse tipo de coisa para pessoas que não são aurores." Comentou, mordendo os lábios.

"Mas aposto como o seu amigo Weasley conta tudo para a san... Granger." Alfinetou Draco, mas Harry não respondeu.

Encontraram-se com os outros aurores e prepararam-se para o ataque.

**

* * *

**

"Eu te odeio por isso, Potter." Murmurou Draco, quando os dois estavam contornando a Catedral. Entrariam por trás, cuidando dos homens que tentassem fugir, e encurralando então os que ficassem para a luta.

Harry fez um sinal para que Draco ficasse quieto, e o loiro se conformou em ouvir apenas as batidas fortes de seu coração acelerado pelo medo. Há séculos não entrava em um duelo e esperava sinceramente que ainda tivesse os mesmo reflexos da época do treinamento para auror.

Não era o pior dos duelistas; mas também não era nenhum fenômeno. E se fosse, esse seu lado seria ofuscado por sua covardia. Não era nenhum Grifinório suicida como Potter. Mas ali estava ele, arriscando a própria vida.

De repente, um emprego como Inominável tornou-se uma recompensa absurdamente pequena para o que estava prestes a fazer.

_Não pense tanto nas recompensas. Pense que estará salvando inúmeras pessoas se fizer isso._ Tentou dizer a si mesmo, mas depois riu de tamanho absurdo.

"Pssiu, quer ficar quieto?" Harry falou, mexendo apenas os lábios. Draco fez uma careta e olhou para o relógio. Um minuto e entrariam.

"Tome cuidado. Não tente bancar o super herói de sempre." Cochichou Draco. Harry olhou-o avaliativo, como se considerasse o que ele falara.

"Tome cuidado você também." Ele falou.

E então entraram.

**

* * *

**

Os Comensais estavam esperando por eles. De alguma forma, ficaram sabendo sobre o ataque, e o elemento surpresa foi para o espaço. Quando Draco pôs os pés dentro da Catedral, precisou desviar-se de um feitiço, que passou raspando por sua orelha esquerda.

Os Comensais estavam escondidos, em pontos estratégicos, e os aurores entravam no lugar, como cordeiros correndo para o abate. Três aurores caíram antes mesmo que os outros pudessem perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Não havia como saber a quantidade exata de comensais, mas era o suficiente. Feitiços vinham de todos os lados, e as estatuetas e esculturas pela Catedral foram a salvação de muitos aurores. Aos poucos, eles se organizaram, podendo devolver o ataque no mesmo nível. Os feitiços e estalos de aparatação preencheram toda a Igreja, transformando-a em um pequeno campo de guerra.

Draco foi correndo de um pilar a outro, escondendo-se atrás de bancos. A Catedral era enorme e estava infestada de inimigos. Pulou de trás de um banco e atingiu o primeiro Comensal com um estupefaça bem mirado, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um feitiço cortar-lhe as costas.

Aparatou quando um feixe de luz verde veio em sua direção e surgiu de novo atrás do desgraçado. Tentou acertá-lo, mas ele aparatou também. Desviou-se de outros feitiços e se jogou no chão quando um dos pilares explodiu, jogando pedras para todos os lados – uma delas acertando em cheio o rosto de um dos encapuzados.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, viu Harry duelando com Rabastan e Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry era bom. Melhorara em muito desde que se formara como Auror, sempre obtendo sucesso em suas missões.

"Mas lá está o desgraçado tentando resolver tudo sozinho." Murmurou Draco, levantando-se do chão. Um feitiço bateu em suas costas, jogando-o conta o encosto de um dos bancos e sentiu algo sair do lugar. Uma costela quebrada.

Mas, estranhamente, o medo se dissipara e dera lugar à adrenalina. Ao instinto de sobrevivência. Manter-se alerta a cada segundo, deixar que o corpo e a mente trabalhem em perfeita sintonia e ajam com rapidez de destreza.

Quando pensava em lançar um feitiço, o feixe de luz já estava atingindo o oponente, e atacava e desviava – seu corpo fazendo aquilo que o instinto ordenava – antes mesmo que os comandos se organizassem e fizessem qualquer sentido em sua mente.

E conseguiu alcançar Harry em meio àquele caos.

"Vim ajudá-lo, Potter," Gritou, para que os dois irmãos ouvissem. "com esses dois montes de bosta de hipogrifo."

Desviou-se de um feitiço e tentou acertar Rabastan, que parecia o mais furioso entre eles.

"Você, garoto, você é escória, como o seu pai! Traidor cagado do cu de um verme-cego." Gritou Rabastan, os olhos brilhando de ódio em seu estado mais puro.

"Pelo menos eu não tenho o mesmo problema que você, em ser perseguido por esse seu rosto feio a tudo que é lugar." Devolveu Draco, acertando um feitiço no braço do homem. Sorriu torto, cheio de si.

"Matei o seu pai, garoto. Matei o seu pai!" Falou Rabastan, e Draco sentiu um ódio feroz consumir-lhe o peito. Mas antes que pudesse acabar com o desgraçado, houve outra explosão e várias pedras e uma parede de poeira cortaram-lhe a visão.

Tossiu, desnorteado, e um feitiço forte jogou-o para trás. Sua varinha rolou para longe e Draco viu alguém atirar um feitiço, e então ouviu um grito, um grito de dor e desespero. Uma pedra voou e acertou Harry na cabeça e o moreno caiu desnorteado. Rabastan saiu por de trás da poeira, apontando a varinha para Harry.

Estava gritando xingamentos. Harry matara Rodolphus.

Levantou-se e correu, ignorando a dor no abdômen (a costela quebrada afundando-se na carne) e se atirou em cima de Rabastan no exato momento em que o feixe verde saía da varinha dele. O feitiço desviou, e Harry conseguiu se levantar e alcançar sua varinha. O punho firme de Rabastan jogou Draco para trás.

Outro osso quebrado, lamentou, segurando o nariz.

Harry atirou um estupefaça no Comensal e correu até Draco, agachando-se e ajudando-o a levantar.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou, preocupado.

"Sim, Potter, eu me sinto ótimo, principalmente quando estou sangrando e cheio de ossos quebrados." Irritou-se Draco, usando seu pior tom sarcástico, a voz abafada por ainda estar segurando o nariz.

Mas Harry riu, enquanto o ajudava a caminhar até um lugar fora do alcance dos feitiços.

"Veja pelo lado bom, seu senso de humor continua intacto." Falou o moreno, sorrindo.

Ele estava feliz.

Os aurores estavam ganhando.

**

* * *

**

"Perdemos quatro homens, dois estão gravemente feridos, e cinco apenas machucados. O resto está relativamente inteiro." Harry suspirou. "Mas agora, acho, estamos finalmente livres dos últimos seguidores de Voldemort."

Os aurores sorriram fraco, enquanto os ex-Comensais, amarrados e presos, olhavam sombrios e cheios de raiva para eles. Draco recuperara a varinha e curara a costela ferida. Ou tentara.

Sentia como se a tivesse remendado com um adesivo frouxo.

"Dawlish está cuidando dos feridos. Ele é bom com feitiços de cura. Mas alguns ainda precisarão ir para o St. Mungos." Disse Harry, aproximando-se de Draco. "Williamson foi buscar a chave de portal. O que foi?"

"Acho que meu nariz está torto." Reclamou Draco, tentando olhar para o próprio nariz. "O que você acha? Está muito ruim?"

"Está o de sempre." Draco não confiou muito no moreno, mas parou de tentar olhar para o nariz. "Obrigado."

Olhou-o confuso.

"Pelo quê?" Perguntou, voltando os olhos para as íris verdes que o fitavam intensamente. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ah, hum, okay. Esqueça. Estamos quites agora."

"Mesmo assim, obrigado." Harry colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do loiro e o apertou de forma amigável. Depois ficou sério, porque estava também triste pelos homens que havia perdido.

Uma aurora loira gritava e soluçava, porque seu irmão estava morto.

_Mulheres. Elas podem ter a voz estridente quando querem. _Pensou Draco; mas aquela tinha um bom motivo. E seu coração bateu forte de alívio, por estar vivo, e por _Harry_ estar vivo.

Olhou para o desgraçado que matara seu pai. Aquele iria apodrecer na cadeia.

**

* * *

**

De uma hora para a outra, todo o mundo bruxo olhava-o de forma diferente. Ele não era mais o Malfoy que tinha um pai ex-Comensal da morte.

Era Malfoy, que participara da missão que matara e prendera os últimos Comensais e salvara a vida de Harry Potter. Porque Potter fizera questão de deixar isso bem claro nas entrevistas que dera para o Profeta Diário.

E não estava achando isso nada ruim.

Os olhares hostis se dissiparam como a neve em um dia quente, e os olhares amigáveis e cordiais que recebia, e os tapinhas nas costas e sorrisos, eram todos fruto de algo que realmente fizera, um mérito seu, e apenas seu.

Era uma sensação boa.

Mas não era boa, claro, quando tinha que agüentar Reece perguntando sobre cada mínimo detalhe da missão.

"Eu sempre soube, Draco, que você era um bom rapaz." Ele disse em certo momento, fingindo tirar lágrimas dos olhos.

"Continue acreditando nisso, Bennet, e estará morto num beco escuro qualquer dia desses." Retrucou, revirando os olhos e voltando a trabalhar.

O problema era exatamente esse. Continuava no Departamento dos Aurores. Semanas depois, continuava ali. E Harry dissera que iria indicar seu nome como Inominável. Tentara conseguir o cargo por si só, mas lhe fora negado. Disseram que ele precisava de uma indicação, devido ao seu histórico familiar.

Claro, não falaram isso com todas as letras, mas foi o que deram a entender. Potter não fizera o combinado. Apenas continuara exigindo-lhe relatórios e chamando-o para sua sala para falar inutilidades com mais freqüência do que o normal.

E quando Draco leu no jornal que o casamento de Potter com a Weasley-Fêmea estava com data marcada, ele perdeu qualquer réstia da suada paciência que tentava colocar no corpo todo santo dia.

"Ih, você viu, Draco? O chefe vai casar mesmo com a ruivinha gostosa. Esse cara é sortudo..." Comentou Reece, olhando para o jornal com uma expressão invejosa. "Bem que eu queria uma ruiva dessas para mim e... Malfoy?"

Draco se levantou e caminhou a passos largos até a sala de seu chefe, ainda segurando o jornal em uma das mãos. Entrou sem bater na porta, surpreendendo Harry, sentado confortável, lendo um relatório.

"Malfoy, aconteceu alguma...?"

Harry se calou quando o loiro largou o jornal sobre a mesa com força e colocou as mãos sobre a madeira, inclinando-se para perto.

"Eu quero saber, Potter, que merda você pensa que está fazendo, me mantendo no seu Departamento." Rosnou, os olhos cinza gelados cravados na expressão surpresa do moreno.

"Malfoy..."

"Você falou que iria indicar meu nome. Falou que se tivéssemos sucesso na missão, indicaria a droga do meu nome. Mas que merda, eu odeio ter que vir até aqui pedir isso para você, justamente para você, mas eu não _agüento mais_. Não agüento mais trabalhar aqui. Eu nunca quis ser auror, mas cá estou eu, há quase dois anos metido nisso, desde o treinamento, até os meses de trabalho."

"Malfoy, eu não posso admitir que voc-"

"E eu ainda sou obrigado a ver _você_ todos os dias. Mandando e desmandando. E preciso ouvir comentários sobre ruivas gostosas, e sobre o seu casamento com a ruiva gostosa. Bem, quer saber, vá fuder a ruiva gostosa, porque eu estou farto. Eu me demito!" Explodiu Draco, jogando as mãos para o alto e seguindo para a saída.

"Malfoy!" Gritou Harry, levantando-se da mesa e o seguindo. Segurou-o pelo braço, e Draco virou-se para olhá-lo, os olhos cheios raiva e ressentimento. "Eu deveria ter indicado o seu nome, eu sei... eu ainda posso..."

"Ah, veja que ironia, Potter. O cargo, que estava em aberto há meses, _meses_, foi ocupado há dois dias. Obrigado por isso, Potter. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso ir limpar a minha mesa."

"Eu não o indiquei antes apenas porque eu... eu apenas queria você por perto." Harry falou, num tom culpado e confessional. As costas de Draco se tencionaram e sua mão parou sobre a maçaneta da porta.

Hesitou por um momento.

E saiu da sala.

"Malfoy, está tudo bem?" Perguntou Reece, curioso, como todos os outros que o olhavam com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Vou sentir sua falta, Reece. Mas não fique convencido." Resmungou Draco, assim que acabava de arrumar sua mesa, sob o olhar perplexo do colega de trabalho.

**

* * *

**

Estava deitado na cama, e o corpo _dele _prensava-o contra o colchão. O calor e as mãos _dele _passeavam por sua pele, deixando um rastro de fogo. Puxava-o mais contra si, enquanto os lábios encontravam-se e desencontravam-se, deslizando da boca, para o pescoço, e de volta para a boca.

Ele se movia, e havia gemidos, murmúrios e suspiros. O resto do mundo não importava. Ele gemeu seu nome e mordeu-o no pescoço, fazendo com que um arrepio atravessasse toda a sua espinha, chegando à sua garganta em forma de um murmúrio de aprovação.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Os dele, verdes, cheios de vida, força.

Queria dizer outra vez, e agora não queria ser interrompido. Queria gritar para o mundo. Queria roubá-lo para si.

"_Eu só queria você por perto_." Ele murmurou, as palavras saindo doces como uma brisa refrescante de verão sob sua pele ardente.

Draco sentou-se no sofá, onde cochilara. Aquelas palavras vinham tirando-lhe o sono mais do que as notícias sobre o casamento _dele_. Suspirou pesadamente.

Não deveria ter saído daquela sala. Deveria ter feito qualquer coisa, menos sair daquela sala, sem dizer nada. Três dias e já estava terrivelmente arrependido.

Olhou para o relógio.

Era o horário que Harry saía do Ministério. Uma idéia se formou em seu peito, fazendo-o acordar completamente. A adrenalina espalhou-se por seu corpo e, como na batalha na Catedral, antes mesmo que pudesse refletir sobre aquilo, já estava agindo. Aparatou.

**

* * *

**

Harry olhou-o cheio de surpresa quando o encontrou na rua, esperando-o. Os dois se encararam por quase um minuto inteiro, até que os olhos verdes piscaram, como se acordassem de um transe, e Harry se aproximou a passos lentos.

"Flores?" Perguntou Harry, olhando para o buquê singelo que Draco segurava.

"Não, Potter. Cenouras." Retrucou o loiro, revirando os olhos. "Pegue." Empurrou o buquê contra o peito do moreno.

Harry riu deslumbrado.

"Você está me dando _flores_?" Perguntou, sem se importar com a careta emburrada do loiro.

"Não consegui pensar em nada melhor." Admitiu, suspirando. "Vai voltar caminhando?"

"Claro." Disse Harry, ainda com um rastro de um sorriso no rosto. Começaram a caminhar em silêncio, lado a lado.

Draco tentava encontrar um jeito de iniciar aquele assunto. Aquilo, que precisava falar. Aquilo, que o sufocava em seus sonhos.

"Não se case com a Weasley." Falou de repente, parando no meio da rua. Harry parou também, virando-se para olhá-lo.

Ele estava sério. Sério de um modo que Draco jamais vira antes.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou, e os olhos verdes faiscaram a espera da resposta. Draco abriu a boca, mas o som não saiu. Seu peito estava apertado.

O que iria fazer, se declarar? Pedir para que Potter trocasse a ruiva-coelha por ele? Iria se humilhar dessa forma apenas porque Potter dissera que o queria por perto? Poderia querê-lo por perto para atormentá-lo como fazia desde que entrara em sua vida.

"Você a ama?" Perguntou, e viu Harry hesitar. "Aí está a sua resposta."

"Minha resposta." Harry debochou. "Não é essa resposta que eu quero."

"O simples motivo de você hesitar em responder mostra que você não a ama. Você não quer se casar, não de verdade. Não vai ser feliz nesse casamento. Vai estragar a droga da sua vida com ele."

"E o que você tem a ver com isso, Malfoy? Que intimidade você tem comigo para vir até aqui e me dizer o que fazer com a minha vida? O que você espera? Que eu largue a Ginny e o quê?"

Draco estava irritado. Ele ia até ali, falava para Harry não se casar, mostrava-se preocupado com a felicidade dele – por Merlin! – e o outro lhe dizia que ele não era _nada_ nem _ninguém_. Ele não era nada para Harry Potter, o grande Salvador.

"Ótimo, Potter! Vá lá e se case e tenha um monte de coelhos ruivos. Eu não me importo!" Exclamou, voltando a caminhar.

"Não se importa? Se não se importa, por que está aqui? Por que me comprou flores?" Harry apressou o passo para acompanhá-lo.

"Porque sou um idiota estúpido que achava que você poderia sentir o mesmo." Falou.

Harry parou de caminhar.

Draco não. Pensou tê-lo ouvido chamar seu nome depois de alguns passos, mas não se importou em parar. Não queria ouvir o que já sabia.

**

* * *

**

Saiu do banho sentindo-se mais relaxado. Acordara tenso de outro sonho com Potter, e aquilo já o estava deixando louco. Há muito tempo, por sinal. Nem mesmo um pouco de glamour disfarçava suas olheiras fundas, cobrindo toda a área inferior dos olhos.

Estava enlouquecendo sozinho dentro daquele apartamento, revirando todos seus momentos com Potter desde que colocara os pés naquele Ministério.

As constantes implicâncias, as pequenas brigas, e as grandes, os deboches, as conversas civilizadas mais recentes, os olhares, os olhos verdes. Tentava em cada pequeno momento encontrar algum indício, _qualquer um_, de que não estava assim tão errado quando pensara ter chances com o moreno.

Potter o perseguia. _Perseguia._

Conhecera-o no Beco Diagonal, antes de quase todo mundo; ele cuidara todos seus movimentos no sexto ano; ele o ajudara no julgamento; dera um jeito para que trabalhassem juntos. Ele mesmo admitira querê-lo por perto.

Não, não estava assim tão errado.

Mas não iria atrás dele. Tinha ainda algum orgulho teimoso que o impedia de ser o primeiro a ceder. E o desgraçado continuava noivo.

Que se danasse, estava bem sem ele. E se ele quisesse que viesse atrás.

Foi até a cozinha e, enquanto tomava um copo de água, a campainha tocou. O coração do loiro quase saltou pela garganta e caiu dentro do copo. Foi até a porta, um pedaço de si dizendo que poderia ser ele e a outra o mandando calar a boca e deixar de ser estúpido.

Abriu a porta.

"Bennet." Falou, suas esperanças se despedaçando como vidro de encontro ao chão. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Isso é jeito de receber um amigo, Malfoy?" Perguntou o homem, fungando ofendido e entrando no apartamento sem ser convidado. Draco suspirou e fechou a porta. "Cara, você está horrível. O que anda fazendo? Caindo na noite todos os dias e dormindo três horas por semana?"

"Não. Eu só... ando tendo problemas com insônia." Falou. "E eu pensando que havia me livrado de você assim que saí daquele emprego infeliz."

"Você vai precisar bem mais do que isso para se ver livre de mim, amigo." Retrucou Reece, alegremente. E logo os dois estavam conversando como amigos de fato.

Reece contou que tudo continuava calmo e não dava indícios de mudar agora que haviam tomado conta dos ex-Comensais. Nada mudara com a saída de Draco, claro, o loiro não esperava isso. Há muito que deixara de pensar que o mundo girava em torno do próprio umbigo.

Felizmente, não precisou falar nada para que Reece tocasse no tópico que mais lhe interessava.

"Potter anda estranho. Mais sério e mal-humorado. Acho que sente falta de você para implicar. Devo dizer que as minhas diversões acabaram desde que você saiu de lá. Era sempre divertido ver vocês dois brigando. E agora que ele terminou o noivado, parece que ficou ainda pior, outro dia-"

"Espera, ele terminou o noivado?" Perguntou Draco, assombrado.

"Terminou. Você não viu? Estava no jornal esses dias. Acho que antes de ontem. Mas como eu estava dizendo..."

A partir dali Draco não soube mais o que Reece falava, estava atordoado com a notícia. Potter estava solteiro. Será que ele terminara o noivado por causa daquela conversa?

Reece, talvez percebendo sua distração, disse que estava tarde e que precisava voltar para a esposa, antes que ela começasse a inventar histórias sobre amantes e prostitutas.

"No dia que nós formos amantes, Bennet, Voldemort voltará do túmulo e fará o favor de me matar pessoalmente." Falou Draco, em uma despedida amigável.

Assim que Reece se foi, Draco jogou-se no sofá. Ficou cinco minutos pensando sobre o assunto, e então decidiu que iria atrás de Harry.

Foi até a porta, enérgico, e assim que a abriu, Harry estava ali, com a mão levantada, prestes a bater na madeira.

"Potter, você-"

Harry cobriu a distância entre eles e puxou Draco para um beijo forte e inesperado. O loiro cambaleou para trás, porém Harry o segurou contra si, invadindo sua boca com ânsia, puxando os cabelos claros e a cintura, aumentando o contato. Draco apenas teve tempo de esticar a mão e empurrar a porta antes que eles começassem a caminhar pela sala e Harry o prensasse contra uma parede, todo seu corpo seu pressionado contra dele, exatamente como em seus sonhos.

Por um momento, achou que estava sonhando outra vez e o empurrou de leve, seus olhos tempestuosos encontrando o verde intenso. Tocou-o no rosto, certificando-se de que ele era real.

Ele sorriu.

"Isso está mesmo acontecendo." Falou mais para si mesmo, num murmúrio baixo. Harry encostou a testa na sua.

"Eu vim aqui para avisar que o cargo como Inominável é seu... mas-"

"Era uma boa desculpa para vir até aqui, Potter. Mas eu prefiro o motivo verdadeiro." Sorriu torto, segurando-o pela cintura e trazendo-o mais para perto.

Mais tarde pensaria sobre empregos e cargos.

"Você não é um idiota estúpido, por falar nisso." Harry falou, com uma careta. Draco riu.

"Agora eu sei." Falou e voltou a beijá-lo.

Estava sonhando seus próprios sonhos agora. E _vivendo-os_.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Escrita para o I Mini-Challenge Harry&Draco. Comentem e me façam feliz. n_n


End file.
